bushidojofandomcom-20200213-history
Cult of Yurei
Burakumin Some of the few living members of the Cult. As part of the undead Conspiricy they use their own life-force to gain Ki for their warband's use. * Gengo - the butcher who encourages the cult's undead to take the initiative in combat * Shichiro - the knife throwing assassin aims to stab his foes in the back for maximum damage * Yugio - the gravedigger aids the Shugenja of the cult and disrupts the Ki flow of their foes Kairai The undead forces of the Cult. Slow, Soulless, Fear-causing minions with the ability to rise again if killed (at least half the time). While they all have Ki pools, none of them generate Ki. Instead they leach it from their allies to power their abilities. * Araka - an undead Oni who lobs corpses at its enemies. * Armored Kairai - Fallen Ashigaru whose Armor allows them even more durability then their "peers" * Kairai Farmer and Militia - The most basic of all Kairai. Cheap and numerous. * Kairai Villager - these poor victims cause nearby enemies to struggle to use their Ki efficiently * Kusatta Kairai - severely rotten, their inveitable death comes with a cloud of pestilence. * Tadao - a resurected Samurai who retains some of his former combative skill Kami * Kami of Blighted Earth - * Kami of Choking Fog - * Wraith - Shugenja * Ikiryo - A mutalated Geisha whose gaze destroys the souls of all who see her * Kato - the puppet master and mortal director of the Cult's activities. ** Marionette - A puppet created by Kato to control his enemies. * Waku - the Soul Collector, a Yokai Shugenja who sentences his victims to death. Yokai The Cult's Yokai are more expensive than their Kairai, but have all generate 2 Ki which they use to fuel their attacks, movement, and abilities. * Gaki - A nimble daemon who can summon Fog and heals as its enemies fall * Gok - A dumb hunchback who spreads poison and pestilence * Harionago - A female ghoul who strikes enemies at range with her hair while avoiding them * Mo Ises - A fearless manipulator assasin who hides in plain sight and leads his foes astray * Nezumi - the were-rat who summons rat swarms ** Rat Form - Nezumi's 'swarm form' that allows it to trade places with swarms it has summoned * Penangglan - a disembodied head who immobilzes victims with its entrails and hypnotic gaze * Souta - a sluggish yet resilient child, corrupted by Yumei, able to summon the Kami Sloth * Taka - a nimble child corrupted by Yumei, able to summon the Kami Wrath * Wanyudo - a tortured soul who immolates nearby enemies * Yama Uba - a shapeshifter who can steal the powers of any enemy it touches Allies * Large Swarm of Rats - * Mokoti - * Small Swarm of Rats - * Taisho Tenbatsu - The Forsaken Samurai